Through the Eyes of a Slasher
by Bloody Simpson Chibi
Summary: Someone has once again stepped foot on Jason's turf. But he can't he shake the feeling he's seen her before. Rated T


**Through the Eyes of a Slasher**

 **By BloodySimpsonChibi**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Friday the 13th**

It was another misty morning at Camp Crystal Lake and Jason was making his rounds. It had been a good six months since his battle with the dream demon. Since then, no one has stepped foot on his turf and he liked that. Jason was on the opposite side of the lake from the actual camp. From his one good eye, Jason could see the faintest sign of movement. He stopped and continued to watch. Sure enough, the movement turned out to be a person.

Someone has once again invaded his land.

Gripping his machete tightly, Jason began his march towards the camp, with every intention to kill.

It was noon when Jason arrived at the camp. There was no sign of the intruder anymore. Jason knew that they were still here. He could feel it. Jason broke into one of the cabins and turned it upside-down. Nothing. He marched into an adjacent cabin. Still nothing.

Jason began to get frustrated. As he was about to ransack a third cabin, the familiar sensation of being shot overcame Jason's back. It didn't hurt him. It just felt weird.

Jason fell on his knees as the shots continued. When they finally stopped, Jason picked himself up and turned to face his attacker. A woman with black army clothes and a machine gun stood before Jason. He had an angry look on her face.

"Remember me asshole!?" She shouted.

Jason just tilted his head in confusion.

"I will make you pay for what you've done!" The woman pulled out a shotgun and shot at Jason again. The bullets didn't faze him and he began to walk towards the girl with his machete raised high.

"Shit! It's not working."

The girl took a grenade from her belt, pulled the pin with her teeth, threw it at Jason, and ran off. Jason knew what a grenade was so he tried to get away. Unfortunately, his undead legs did not allow him to move very quickly and he was blown back into the woods by the explosion.

Jason lifted his head up and tried to get back on his feet. Although they were still intact, his legs were messed up pretty bad. It would take at least four hours for them to heal. Jason began to drag himself to his cabin to recover. The girl seemed to have gotten away. Jason couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen that girl somewhere before.

* * *

Two hours had passed since the explosion and Jason's regenerative cells were kicking in. He was at his old cabin, sitting next to the shrine of his mother, Pamela. Jason still couldn't shake the feeling that he had seen that girl before. It didn't matter. She was still an intruder and had to be punished. That' what Mom would have wanted. Jason got back on his feet and grabbed his machete. He took one last look at his mother's mummified head and left the cabin.

As he was walking towards the camp once more, Jason was trying to remember where he remembered the girl from. Was she with that boy who brought him back to life? No. That was a different one. Was she the one with telekinetic powers? No. That wasn't her either. What about when he went to that place with the big buildings or when he lost his body and had to possess people? No. Neither of those times. He knew for a fact she wasn't there when he fought the dream demon.

Jason came back to his senses when he saw the familiar cabins. He resumed his search for the girl, checking every cabin and other building in the camp. He felt the cold trickle of water tap his head. Before he knew what was happening, it had begun to rain. Now it would be harder for Jason to see. However, he suddenly noticed voices coming from the docks. He decided to investigate them. When he arrived, the first thing he noticed was the girl from before. She wasn't alone this time either. Standing next to her was a little girl holding a black kitten in her arms.

"Please miss! I wanna go home." The girl said. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Shut up!" The women yelled. "You will do as I say or I'm going to hurt mommy and daddy!"

"No!" The girl cried.

Jason felt an unbearable sadness grip him. Something about that girl reminded him of himself. Back when he was a little boy. Before he drowned.

Jason began approaching the women and child. It didn't take long for the woman to notice him.

"There you are!" She shouted. The woman pulled the child in front of herself while pulling out her machine gun.

"You want her? Come and get her!" The woman began firing at Jason. Jason just walked up to the girl, ignoring the bullets blasting through his body. The woman expression slowly turned from anger to that of fear. By the time she had run out of bullets, Jason was face to face with her. (Or rather chest to face since Jason was two whole feet taller than her.) Sweat ran from the woman's face as she pulled out a dagger. In desperation, she started stabbing Jason repeatedly, with absolutely no effect. Jason raised his machete ready to slice her in half. The woman, with no way of escaping, screamed.

That scream. Jason had heard it before. Suddenly, it all came back to him.

This woman and her boyfriend were once teenagers. They drove to a certain spot at Camp Crystal Lake. They smoked weed and drank alcohol. They skinny-dipped in the lake and then they had sex. Jason saw them do all this. Even though he had a bag over his head at the time, he could see them perfectly. He walked up to them while they were making love. The boy raised his head just as Jason trust his pitchfork through his skull. He almost got the girl too but she managed to escape. Jason remembered her running into the forest, naked and screaming

Jason finally remembered the girl. That didn't matter however. She still was an intruder. She still needed to be punished. With a single swipe of his machete, Jason decapitated her. Blood burst forth like a geyser and her headless body fell into the lake. It sank to the bottom, never to feel the sunlight again. Her head landed right next to Jason's feet. Jason picked it up with his free hand and began walking back into the woods, his mission complete.

However, he noticed the girl and her kitten still on the dock. The girl looked scared but she didn't try to run away or even scream. She just stood there, looking at Jason. Jason continued his walk back home, the sound of his mother's voice speaking to his mind.

 _Kill for_ Mommy, _Jason._

 _Kill for Mommy._

 _Kill for Mom._

 _Ki-Ki-Ki, Ma-Ma-Ma._

 _Ki-Ki-Ki, Ma-Ma-Ma._


End file.
